With the development of wireless technology, wireless network is increasingly popularized in the daily life of human being. It is out of question that wireless transmission distance is one of the focuses that people pay attention. A Wireless Distribution System (WDS) in wireless local area network is used for further extending the wireless transmission distance.
FIG. 1 illustrates a structural schematic view of a typical WDS system, wherein the WDS system mainly comprises two parts, a Wireless Distribution System-Access Point (WDS-AP) and a Wireless Distribution System-Repeater (WDS-Repeater). Referring to FIG. 1, the WDS-AP, as a wireless access point, is connected to the internet, and a wireless site can be directly wirelessly accessed to the WDS-AP (as the wireless site 1 shown in FIG. 1). After a wireless link is established between the WDS-Repeater and the WDS-AP, the wireless site can also be wirelessly accessed to the WDS-AP via the WDS-Repeater (as the wireless site 2 shown in FIG. 1). Since the WDS-Repeater can forward wireless data between the WDS-AP and the wireless site, the extension of the wireless transmission distance can be realized.
In the related art, an establishment method for a link between an access point and a repeater in the wireless distribution system is provided, in which a user manually configures link parameters. such as the WDS link channel, mac address, channel encryption mode (also referred to as encryption mode hereinafter), cipher key and so on.
During implementing the present invention, the present inventor found that in the establishment method for a link between an access point and a repeater in the wireless distribution system of the related art, it needs a user's manual input to determine the link parameters of the WDS link establishment, such as channel, mac address, channel encryption mode, cipher key and so on, which causes the procedure of the link establishment is relatively troublesome.